An LED integrated light source lens contributes to boosting the surface luminous efficiency of an LED integrated light source. An LED integrated light source lens of the known kind, comprising a light entering section in the shape of hole and of a light emitting section in the shape of a cup, has smooth surfaces on both the light entering and emitting sections. This has as a disadvantage that light utilisation efficiency of the LED integrated light source is very poor. A further disadvantage is that this arrangement creates luminous spots with obvious colour aberration, that is the colour rendering index is adversely affected.